This Is My Cinderella Story
by Shaded Emerald-Eyes
Summary: This is somewhat based on the movie 'A Cinderella Story'. Faye has to deal with her evil stepmother and sister while she tries to figure out who her prince charming is and if he is meant for her.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is My Cinderella Story**

**Chapter 1: Getting To Know Everyone**

**A/N: Oops I did it again. lol, yeah I know I still have to finish my other fics but I was watching A Cinderella Story and it just came to me so I had to write this. Tell me if you like it or if I should just stop while I'm ahead. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the plot to a Cinderella story. I'm just borrowing them.

Welcome to my life. It's not much but after I tell you this we'll see what you think. My life is like the typical Cinderella story, except I only have one evil stepsister. It all started when my mother died after I was born. She couldn't handle labor and once she had me she was gone. So I lived in New York with my dad.

My father was a pretty good-looking guy. He had the lean and tall body that most women would fall for and the misty blue eyes and dark hair. My dad says I had all his features except I inherited my mother's beautiful emerald eyes, which I thought was a gift from her because she left.

My father was hard and successful worker. He owned a small diner that was on the corner of Madison Square Garden. It was called Nick's Diner and it was the best place I could be. All the people I know work in that diner and help my dad with anything they can help with. I spend all my time at the diner and when I don't I'm at school. I was eight years old, the age where I believe in fairy tales and the unimaginable.

My dad and I would spend all our time talking about knights on their black horses and saving their damsel in distress. I guess my father wanted more though. On my 9th birthday at the diner my father met her, Fiona Appledelhi. She looked like she had one to many face peels and blonde hair, which look sort of frizzed, but if my dad was happy, I was too.

So yeah my dad married her and I had a mother and two stepsisters, Ed and Julia. Ed's real name is Francoise Appledelhi but she obviously didn't like it so she calls herself Ed. She's the cool younger stepsister but a little eccentric. Didn't matter though she made me laugh when I felt down in the dumps. She had the most unique yellow eyes and flaming red hair I ever seen for a five year old.

Julia is another story. She's a few months older than me. She's has pretty blue eyes and blonde hair but she lets her looks get to her head. I can't stand how she always bosses Ed around and brings her down. Makes me want to beat her to the ground but my father raised me better than that so I ignore as best as I could. Julia is one of those people who think they are god and people like me are their slaves.

Fiona was a little plumped but that what happens when you eat a lot of sweets. Since she is married to my dad now she changed her and her daughters last name to Valentine, probably didn't like hers. She treats me like an angel when my dad is around but when it's just me and her she orders me to leave or get her something to eat.

I still spend time with my father but not as much since he also has to please Fiona. She;s always finding ways to keep me away from him but that won't happen…or at least I thought it wouldn't.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked as I saw my father standing solemnly at my door. I figured something was up since it was taking awhile for him to get it out.

"I have to go away for awhile but I will be back." He said. I looked at him with wonder in my eyes. My father also does a lot of traveling. He likes visiting places that he hasn't been before to collect souvenirs and to learn about their history and when he does he leaves me with Annie.

Annie works at the diner. She is like a mother figure to me. I love hanging out with her and my best friend Shin (who I have known since I was three). If my dad left this would be my first time staying alone with Fiona, Ed, and unfortunately Julia.

"Where you're going this time?" I stand on my bed and wait for my dad to come over to my bedside.

"Well the people at NASA discovered that there is life on Mars." He explained humouredly, "I want to see how it feels to space travel and how people live on Mars. So I won't be back for about two weeks."

"Is that where the princesses and princes go to live?"

"Um…yes sweetheart."

"Can I come?" I really hoped he would say yes but all he did was walked to my bed; picked me up in his arms, and hugged me. Now I know what that meant.

"No, sweetheart. I have to go alone and besides this will be a great chance for you to get to know Fiona and your stepsisters." great, I wanted to sarcastically say but all I did was smile and say,

"That'll be fun."

"I promise when I'm over there I'll find a prince and ask him what he looks for in a princess ok." I pulled away from his embrace but he still had a good hold on me and smiled.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart and don't worry, I'll be back in two weeks tops." With that he tucked me into bed, placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out the door.

I lost my father at the gate shuttle accident and the only fairy tale I live in now is in books. Since my father didn't leave a will, Fiona got everything the house, the diner, and unfortunately me.

Fiona moved all my stuff up in the attic when she heard Julia wanted to stay in my room. Ed was with me when I found one of my father's most treasured book in a box upstairs. I kept it under my bed where it laid right now untouched. The only people I have close to me now are Shin, Annie, Ed, and the people in the diner.

--------------------

She wants to go home,

But nobody's home.  
It's where she lies,

Broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go

To dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

-Nobody's Home, Avril Lavigine

--------------------

Well, hope you liked it and tell me what you think. That would be greatly appreciated. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

This Is My Cinderella Story

**Chapter 2: People Like Spike Spiegal**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything so please do not sue.

----------Last Time----------

Fiona moved all my stuff up in the attic when she heard Julia wanted to stay in my room. Ed was with me when I found one of my father's most treasured book in a box upstairs. I kept it under my bed where it laid right now untouched. The only people I have close to me now are Shin, Annie, Ed, and the people in the diner.

----------Now----------

8 Years Later

"Faye!"

I wake up to the sound of my stepmother's voice coming from the intercom.7: 15 am my alarm clock read. I look around to realize that I have falling asleep at my desk again.

"Faye, bring me my breakfast!" I groan. Why can't she leave me alone? God gave her the ability to walk. I think she could get her own breakfast but alas I must do it. I change into a pair of tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I rush downstairs to make Fiona and Julia their breakfast and take it out into the backyard. I see them chatting as they sat under the umbrella table.

"Here you go." I said as I place both their plates in front of them. Their breakfast was nothing but a French bagel with two eggs on the side.

"Is this a no carb bagel?" Fiona asked while I stood next to her. I simply shrugged and said,

"Only the best." and with that she ate the bagel and gave an approval moan. She was still plumped but not as much now than when she met my dad. She used most of his money to get lots of face-lifts and implants. Not to mention that she bought Julia and herself a new Volkswagen Beetle while I drive an old mustang. Not that I'm complaining since it was my dad's car and still runs great.

"Why are you just standing there? Get to work!" I was soon knocked out of my thoughts and suddenly remembered what I had to tell Fiona.

"Fiona, I can't go to work today. I have a major test today that I have been studying for all night." I said. I really hoped she wouldn't let me work today. I really wanted to get accepted into Princeton since it will get me far away from Fiona and Julia but that's not the only reason I'm going though. I want to be big time writer and tell people about my story.

The bad part is that Fiona handles my college tuition and if I don't do what she orders me to than I could kiss Princeton goodbye.

"Faye, people go to school to get smart and find a job." Oh boy I knew where this was heading. Work, here I come. "You already have a job, so it's like a skipping a step."

"But Fiona-"

"No buts, the diner can't possibly get by with out you. Now get to work!" I gave her one last look and with that I ran inside to get my things.

"I swear Faye is so inconsiderate. After all we do for her." I hear Julia remark as I made it inside. I ignored her and went to the living where I found Ed on the floor, playing with her laptop.

"Hey Ed, whatcha doing?" I crouch next to Ed seeing her playing some weird game on her computer. Looked like chess to me but her screen was covered with her weird smiley faces. She's a big computer geek. The house could be burning down and she would not budge if she were on the computer.

"Ed is making a cool game that everybody can play." I forgot to mention that Ed likes to speak in third person. Don't ask she just does, it's a habit that she can't control. Fiona always gets angry when she hears Ed talk like that. She says that's not how a lady should talk but I say whatever floats your boat. I do find it kind a weird how Ed acts sometimes.

"Where's Ein?" I ask as I look around for the Welsh corgi. Ein is Ed's pet, she found him in the streets one day and begged Fiona to keep him. I'm surprised to see she even agreed to keep the dog. I know Fiona can't stand Ein because she's always yelling at him when he's around or smacking him with the newspaper.

Ed shrugged meaning she didn't know and care at the moment. I start to feel my legs getting numb. So I get up to get my backpack from the table and head out the door. I hear Ed following but I don't mind. It's like an everyday routine. Ed would always walk with me to my car to say goodbye. I threw my backpack in the backseat and get in the car.

"Alright, I'm going to work. So I want you to get ready for school." I look at her from the driver's seat.

"Ok Faye-Faye. Have a good day. Love you bye." Ed gives me a hug, which I happily return. Then I pull out the drive way and drive towards the diner.

-------------------------

8:45 am and I'm still cleaning tables. School doesn't start until 9:15. I walk to another dirty table and start putting plates into my tray. Fiona changed the whole diner.

When my dad owned it, the diner was a place where everybody knew your name. It was known for its music which was mostly jazz. Now that Fiona owned it she destroyed it. She made the diner look like it came out of the 50's. Everybody had new uniforms, which sucks because my dad would let us wear anything we wanted as long as it was appropriate, and she changed the diner's name to Fiona.

There is one thing I know though. All the same great people I know still work here especially Annie. She's the type who isn't afraid to let her voice be heard. Sometimes I wonder what she's doing working for someone like Fiona. I look up to see her talking with a few people who are eating their breakfast. I guessed she figured someone was watching her because her brown eyes met mines and I immediately turn back to cleaning the table.

"Excuse me." I hear her say as she makes her way towards me. Shit! She told me fifteen minutes ago to leave for school but I didn't listen because I had to follow Fiona's orders first. I'm gonna hear it now.

"Faye, what are you still doing hear? I thought I told you to go to school."

"I can't Fiona told me to work today and I'm not going until I'm done." I feel my tray being snatched from me and look to see that Annie has it between her arms.

"Don't you worry about Fiona's blubber butt, I'll deal with her later but you have to get to school. Your father would want you to get an education not spend your time here working." I look at her and smile. I love how she cared for my well being. I almost thought that nobody cared anymore after my father died in the shuttle accident but I was wrong.

"Thanks Annie."

"Don't thank me just go now." I threw my apron into the tray that Annie was holding and ran to my car. I still had to pick up Shin. So I drove to his house to see his dad working on his Mercedes.

"How's it gong Mr. Johnson?" I yell.

"Better than ever." As if on cue, Shin came walking out. He was wearing blue jeans with a white Nike t-shirt.

"See what I have to drive in every morning dad? No offense Faye." I shake my head meaning none taken. Shin always wanted to drive his dad Mercedes. "You can not tell you don't feel sorry for me."

"Not as sorry as the three cars you totaled." Mr. Johnson responded which caused Shin groaned as he sat in the front seat.

"You ready?" I asked and he gave a slight nod. With that I started the engine and drove off to school.

I finally make it to school but now I can't find any parking. That's what you get when you decide to come late.

"There's one right there." Shin pointed to an empty parking space close to the football field. I slowly start to head towards it but Julia suddenly cut me off. The stunt caused me to slam on my brakes before I could smash into her car. I watched her with a slight glare as she gets out the car.

"You snooze you lose Faye. Too bad you couldn't get here quicker." Julia said as she flicked her blonde curly hair back and talked with her friends or should I say her groupies.

"Julia wants me." I hear Shin unexpectedly say.

"What are you talking about? You haven't said one word to Julia. I should know since I live with her." As I say this as I try to look for a spot to park before the bell rung.

"Oh but she has talked to me. In my dreams she talked to me and she wants me." This caused me to stop searching and look Shin straight in the eyes.

"Shin you can do so much better than Julia, believe me. Oh there's one right there." I look to my right to see another empty spot, so I back out and try heading towards that one.

"Argh, what is this asshole day?" I was yet again cut off but by another car. It was a black Escalade. I could hear laughing in the car as they steal my parking spot. I see a guy come out from the driver's seat. He had unruly green hair and brown eyes. I knew exactly who he was. Spike Spiegal, star quarterback and most popular guy at Bebop high.

"Oh Spike!" I hear Julia yell as she runs towards Spike. Shin watched as she latched her arms around Spike. I watch Spike with fascination but quickly shake it off when I see Julia lips on his.

"I swear people like Spike Spiegal and Julia belong together." I say watching the scene before me. Shin just shook his head as I pulled out again. I finally found a spot and we head to class.

-------------------------

RRRIIINNNGG 

The sound of the bell rings as all students leave fifth period. I leave class and soon meet up with Shin as we head to our sixth period.

"So how was the test in Mr. Moore's class?" Shin asked. We both pushed our way through people.

"Fairly easy. I don't even know why I was worrying so much about it." We turned around to the next hall and I suddenly felt myself knock into to something I mean someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you."

"It alright." I look to up see that it's Roco Bonnaro. He's one those guys whose obsessed with science. He always wins first place in the science fair. He had a weird hairstyle, brown spiky hair that stood up, and brown eyes. Not the kind of cute that most stuck-up girls would swoon for but he was good enough to be a mature boyfriend…or so I thought.

"What do got there, Roco?" Shin asked. Roco was carrying some sort of weird contraption. Headphones cover his ears, and he held what looked liked a remote with an antenna sticking out in his right hand.

"It's a transmitter that allows me to send messages to Mars. I think I'm getting a signal!" He moved his remote thing-a-ma-bobber around until some weird signal sounded and he bolted down the hall.

"I really think he's missing a few screws in that noggin of his." Shin said as we continued to walk down the hall.

"At least he's happy. I think its better living in a dream than in harsh reality." I debated. I soon felt a vibration coming from my back pocket. I knew Shin heard it too when he looked at me. I took my cell phone from my pocket and saw that I had a new text message.

"Let me guess, your secret admirer?" I looked at Shin with a smirk as I held my phone close to me. "You met the guy in a chat room and already you're head over heals."

"I really like this guy." I said in my defense. His screen name is Gorgio2071 and I met him in a Princeton chat room. I was talking about sonnets from people like Shakespeare and he just suddenly sent me an IM then we just talked for hours. My screen name was Romani86, just incase you were wondering.

"Look I'll talk to you later Shin." With that I walked out into the courtyard. I sat near the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard as I flipped open my phone and connected to the web.

**Gorgio2071: **What's up?

**Romani86:** Nothing much and you?

**Gorgio2071:** Nothing. Just thinking how many cigarettes Mr. Moore can have before it kills him.

I look up to see Mr. Moore with a cigarette between his lips with and ashtray next to him that had like about 20 cigarette butts. I'm not a big fan of smoking but who knows if I try it or not. I just realize that he must be near if he could see my American government teacher smoking. That's another thing, we go to the same school. Funny, how we can't take the time to find each other. I start to look for any one that has a phone but it was harder than I thought. Almost everyone at Bebop high owns a cell phone.

**Romani86:** LOL.

**Gorgio2071:** I wish I could hear you laugh.

I smile at the message as if I was facing him right now. I hear the warning bell to sixth period ring.

**Romani86:** I have to go. Talk to you later.

And with that I disconnected and headed for my last period of the day. I never did notice the guy with green hair sitting across from the water fountain disconnecting from the web as well.

A/N: Wow, that sucked but whatever, it might not to you. If it does suck don't worry the next one should be better. Now let me point out that I don't remember A Cinderella Story word for word besides I said it was somewhat base on it. So if I write something that wasn't in the movie don't worry about it. It just means I can't remember that part so I added something different, now time for reviews. I GOT 5 YAY!!

Animefreak03- Wow my first reviewer. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry about your grandmother. I hope you feel better and remember that your grandmother is in a better place now. I also hope you update My Perfect Match soon!

DivineAngel143- yeah I bet a lot of people seen that movie. Well I was watching it and it made me think of Spike and Faye so I had to write it. Well I'm glad you're interested. Fiona and Julia are not my favorite characters either.

kaimi yu ki-I'm glad you think so. Like I said I was watching the movie not to long ago and it made me think of Spike and Faye but I bet you can't wonder whom the rest of the cast are.

lydrel- Actually I didn't use that song from Simple Plan. I just wrote that first sentence because I didn't know how to start and yes it's a SxF fic. One thing is when I write a CB fic I never pair Spike with anybody but Faye.

Gip-Rik- I love Cb. I think it's a great show and I'm glad that mine's was your first pic. Thanks!

Well that's everybody and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

This Is My Cinderella Story

**Chapter 3:**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Warning**: Here's where its start to get a little different. It still has the same plot but like I said before I don't remember the movie to since I rented it like a month ago. You can call it the deleted scenes if it helps but I'm doing this just because I don't remember some parts.

----------Last Time----------

**Gorgio2071:** I wish I could hear you laugh.

I smile at the message as if I was facing him right now. I hear the warning bell to sixth period ring.

**Romani86:** I have to go. Talk to you later.

And with that I disconnected and headed for my last period of the day. I never did notice the guy with green hair sitting across from the water fountain disconnecting from the web as well.

----------Now----------

Romani86- Do you ever feel like you don't belong? Like you're just hanging out with the wrong crowd. Gorgio2071- Always. I'm hanging with friends everyday, I pretend I'm someone I'm not but with you I can just be me. Do you ever feel like you don't belong? 

**Romani86**-All the time, everybody is always expecting something out of me. I wish they would stop treating me like a slave.

I'm in my sixth period right now, web design. You would think I'd be making web pages and all but no I'm talking to Gorgio. I couldn't help it I had to talk to him. It's like candy, once you have you can't get enough. _bbbrrrrring_, damn that was the final. I pack all my stuff into my bag and walk out of class but that doesn't mean I stopped talking to Gorgio. 

**Gorgio2071**-do you really go to Bebop High?

**Romani86**-Of course.

**Gorgio2071**-Alright, at least I know to narrow down all the boys. You are a girl right?

**Romani86**-Yes, I am a girl.

**Gorgio2071**-Good cause I would've kicked your butt.

I laugh at the thought of him kicking my butt. I finally make it home but I dread it. It means that I would have to stop talking to him until I do all my chores. I look around to see no one in sight. So I hurriedly run into my room and connect to the Internet. I figured that if nobody is home I could talk to him for a little while longer.

**Romani86**- I can assure that I am a girl.

**Gorgio2071**- How?

I look away from the keyboard and think about that. Should I meet him somewhere or something? What if he some weird psycho claiming to go to Bebop high but that can't be true. We always talk about our days at school and complain about our teachers. Than what is stopping me from telling him who I am?

**Romani86**- I'm not sure.

**Gorgio2071**- Well I know how.

**Romani86**- How?

**Gorgio2071**- Meet me at the Halloween Homecoming Dance?

I sigh as I look at the message. The Halloween Homecoming Dance was this Friday. Its something I always wanted to go to. Only because it was those kind of dances that you saw in a movie. Where the girl meets her prince charming and they share their first kiss than live happily ever after. Than what's stopping me? I can go and meet this so-called man of my dreams but it all seems too good to be true. I'm not use to happy endings but what if this was meant to be?

**Gorgio2071**- Tell me you'll meet me there.

What the hell? Its not like I have anything better to do besides run around granting everybody's commands. This time I'm doing something for me not Fiona, not Julia, not anybody. Just me.

**Romani86**- I'll meet you there.

With that said I signed off because I knew Fiona would be home soon and if she caught me on without finishing my chores she would kill me. After logging off I got up from my desk and headed downstairs to do what everybody thought I do best. Clean.

----------4 Hours Later---------

Boy, I'm wiped out and I'm still working. I'm currently making dinner for everybody. I finally finished all my chores but all I want to do is jump into bed for some nice deserved sleep. Tonight I'm making spaghetti with red sauce and juicy meatballs. Once I knew it was done I served equal amounts in three individual plates. I had one plate in both my hands and the other on my forearm as I gracefully walked into the dinning room and gently place them on the table.

After I set them down in front of everybody I stood next to Fiona as I watched them eat. I smiled at Ed as I saw her 'accidentally' drop a meatball on the floor, which went by unnoticed by Fiona. I knew Ed was trying to sneak food for Ein.

"What do you want?" Fiona asked which caught me off guard. She placed her fork on her plate as she turned to the side to face me.

"I was wondering if I could to the Halloween Homecoming Dance since Friday is my night off." I held eye contact with her. I really hoped she would say yes but I shouldn't get my hopes up. I tend to get hurt when I do.

"Oh about that. I need you to work that night. I know after the dance a bunch of kids will go there. I'll need you there to give everybody a helping hand." After that was said she grabbed her fork and back to eating her dinner also meaning the conversation was over but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Fiona I've never asked you for anything. Please can you just do this for me?" I asked with pleading eyes. It's true I've never asked her for anything and all the things I do for her and her daughters the least she could do is let me go to this dance.

"Faye, I was going to wait until you were a little older but I think you should know the truth." She stood up from her chair and looked directly at me. For a second I thought she was going to take pity on me and let me go but guess what? Not all your dreams come true.

"You're not really pretty and you're not very smart." I looked at her oddly and I could've sworn I heard snickering. I look over Fiona's shoulder to see Julia laughing to herself.

"There's some honesty for you Faye. What my mother speaks is the truth besides who would want to go to dance with a good for nothing girl. What are going to do? Ask your date to hold your broom while you clean the bathrooms?" Julia chuckled. I start to feel my eyes get watery and knew I was going to try but I held them back. I wasn't going to give the satisfaction that they broke me. With one last sigh, I walk out and cry to myself in my bedroom.

Damn, why do I always let them get to me?

-------------------------

Well I feel somewhat better. Shin can always make me feel better. We're in our third period now, gym. Today the coaches were being lazy. So we both decided I practiced on my swing, its not like anybody will notice. The jocks are practicing their football passes while the girls sit on the bleachers and drool over them.

"So are you going to meet him?" Shin asked, putting a ball inside the ball thrower machine. I held my bat as it shot out. I didn't put much effort into the swing so it didn't go very far.

"I don't know. This guy sounds to good to be true. What if its just some hoax?" I feel my phone ringing so I reached for it in my back pocket and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Faye, I need you to go to the store and pick up some salmon for dinner!" I pull the phone away from my ear as I hear Fiona's voice. I swear she could be so loud. I feel like my ear is about to pop.

"Yeah sure." I say and than I hear a click and knew that Fiona just hanged up.

"Why do you always put up with her?"

"Easy, no Fiona, no college tuition." I prepare my bat for another swing but Shin stopped me.

"What if I go with you?" I drop my bat and looked at Shin, bewildered.

"What?"

"What if we go together to the dance? So you won't have to go alone." I think what he just said over but there's that one problem. I have work.

"What about the diner. Fiona would flip if she found out I ditched."

"She won't even notice you're gone. Annie could cover for you." I smile at Shin's attempts to make me feel better because it's working. The more I think about the more I want to do it. Just to be rebellious and sneak out to be at a dance with a guy I've never seen before.

"Alright I'll do it. Awesome Shin!" Shin smiled as I once again prepared for another swing. Shin put another ball in the ball thrower and as it shot out I imagined it was a screaming Fiona. It came near and I swung so hard that I almost pulled a muscle but it was worth it. Just to hit Fiona that once even if it was just my imagination was well worth it. Both Shin and I saw the ball go over the fence and into the football field. Where it landed near Spike Spiegal and his friend Jet Black.

----------With Spike----------

The ball landed near Spike, as he was about to pass the football to Jet. He looked to see that it was a girl who threw it. He remembered her as Julia's stepsister, Faye.

"Where did that come from?" Jet asked. He soon found out that it was Faye when he saw Spike staring at her.

"Now that's impressive!" Spike pointed out. He bent over to grab the ball and sent it hurling back to Shin and Faye.

"Thank you!" Faye yelled when the ball landed. She went to go get it and than she was off practicing again.

"Your welcome!" Spike continued to pass the football to Jet.

"So you going to the dance with Julia?" Jet asked passing the ball back to Spike. He could tell that Spike was thinking of something when he got that distant look in his eyes.

"No, I'm not going with her." Spike finally answered. He held the football as he watches Faye make another hit with the ball.

"You're not going with Julia! I wonder how you're going to break it to her."

"Yeah, I wonder how too." Somehow Spike imagined that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. How is he going to meet the girl he dreamed about if Julia is going to be pinned to him like a donkey?

A/N- Sorry it took so long but would let me sign on because of some stupid upgrade. Anyways I'm so happy I turned 16 already! lol, I'm trying to update all my fics, so sorry if it takes a while.

Kyoko 095-Thanks!I can't wait until you update Forlorn Adoration. It really is coming out great and everybody whose reading this should go read review it!

lydrel- Thanks for reviewing. Glad you stayed for more and just read your last chapter to my childhood spike and it was really good. Can't wait for the js prom!

Neko-Yuff16-Yeah it is a cool movie. Chad Michael Murray was so hot! lol, sorry it took so long to update.

XHatori-SohmaX- lol, Julia should die. Thanks for reviewing and glad you like it.

Gip-Rik- Thanks for the cookie! Here's a Spike plushy -hands Gip-Rik the mini Spike plushy-


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is my Cinderella Story **

**Chapter 4: Two Different People**

**A/N: In the chapter I realized that there wasn't a title. Sorry about that and just so you know chapter 3 was called "What To Do and Who To Go With".**

**Disclaimer: Don't even get me started.**

-Last Time-

"So you going to the dance with Julia?" Jet asked passing the ball back to Spike. He could tell that Spike was thinking of something when he got that distant look in his eyes.

"No, I'm not going with her." Spike finally answered. He held the football as he watches Faye make another hit with the ball.

"You're not going with Julia! I wonder how you're going to break it to her."

"Yeah, I wonder how too." Somehow Spike imagined that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be. How is he going to meet the girl he dreamed about if Julia is going to be pinned to him like a donkey?

**-**Now-

Faye's P.O.V

I can't believe it! Tonight is the night where I meet my prince charming. The one who will save me from my evil stepmother and sister. It's like a dream come true. Too bad is hasn't happen yet. Who am I kidding? I won't get my happy ending. This is all to good to be true. I don't even know who this guy is.

Getting back to the task at hand I continue cleaning the counter top. As I hear the bell sound I look up to see Spike, Julia and their mindless friends. I turn away to go back to doing what I was doing earlier no sooner than that Brenda came up to me.

Brenda is another waitress here at Nic—I mean Fiona's Diner. Argh, I hate that name. Anyways yeah, Brenda has been with us for a while. She's the grandmother of this little nut family we have here in the diner.

"Faye I need you to get table 5's order. My hands are full!" She held out her arms, which were supporting three plates on each. I look over at table 5 to see that it was Julia's table.

"Brenda wait!" Too late, she was already serving her table and she wouldn't pay attention to me. I sigh miserably and duck under the counter to get out. I suddenly felt myself knock into something and fall to on the floor. I look up to see Fiona.

"Excuse you." Fiona said as she stepped over me walked over to the counter. I picked myself up from the ground and walked over to her.

"I'm going to pick up Julia and Francoise at the dance at midnight. I expect you to keep this place in shape."

"Edward is going to the dance too?" I asked.

"Don't call her that Faye. It's not her real name and yes she is. I couldn't just leave my younger daughter at home by herself and with that mutt. I swear I should just get rid of that scoundrel."

I stood there calmly listening to her but in the inside I just wanted to punch her. I can't stand how she thinks she's the perfect mother. I also hate when she talks about Ein like that. After Fiona grabbed cash from the register she shoved past me and out the door. Remembering I still had an order to take I walked over to table 5.

"What can I do for you guys this evening?" I stood over their table waiting for them to place their order.

"Like finally! What took you so long?" Julia retorted. I simply rolled my eyes as a response. I didn't feel like taking her crap today especially with her boyfriend sitting right next to her.

"Just bring us all some water for starters." I wrote down the order and with that I went to go get their drinks.

-

Spike's P.O.V

I see Julia's step sister walk off to get our order. I feel bad for the way she's treated. Julia doesn't make her job easy but then again I don't see myself stopping Julia from torturing the girl. My thoughts are all about the girl I'm about to meet tonight.

Romani. Now there's something to think about. I finally get to meet her. The one I spend countless of hours talking too. It's funny how I don't know her and I find myself telling her my whole life story.

I told her a week ago to meet me at the Homecoming Dance. The only problem is Julia. I don't want to go with her. To tell you the truth I want to end this whole relationship with her. Julia is not the one I want to be with.

I hate how she brings everybody down. She looks down at everybody and thinks she's all big and mighty. The sooner I end this the sooner I can be with the girl I want to be with.

"Julia." I watch her talk to Bethany, her best friend or so she claims to be. She turns over to my side and smiles.

"Yes?" She asked. I look over at Jet and see him give me the thumbs up. I let a small smirk form on my lips but it quickly vanished when I remembered that I'm not off the hook yet.

"Can we talk in private? It's important."

"Anything you can say to me you can say in front of our friends Spike." I frowned as I looked at her.

"Fine. I think we should see other people." I said bluntly. If she was going to make this hard for me than I wasn't going to show mercy towards her.

"What? You can't break up with me!" Tears started to slide down her face making me regret the harsh way I said but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Julia but I can't be with you anymore." As soon as I said that a loud sob came from Julia causing everyone at the table and me to wince.

"There's another girl isn't there? That's why you want to break up with me!" More sobs came as I gently placed my hand on her shoulder.

"That's beside the point. I just don' want to be with you anymore." I replied gently trying to make it less painful for her.

"I'm not listening anymore!" Julia pushed my hand off her shoulder and covered her ears. "We're still together and we're still going to the dance together!"

After saying that she pushed everybody out from the table and walked outside knocking Faye, who was carrying our drinks, over. I sat there stunned at what had just occurred. Jet and Vicious both looked at me with the same expression.

"What the hell was that about?" Vicious asked.

"To tell you the truth I honestly do not know. I thought I was trying to break up with Julia but somehow it backfired." I responded. Both Jet and Vicious shook their heads and walked out together with their gilrs without noticing Faye cleaning up the mess that was caused by Julia. I grabbed a couple of napkins from the napkin dispenser and crouched down to help her with the mess.

-

Faye's P.O.V

I was bringing back their drinks until I saw Julia as she pushed past me, which caused me to fall on the floor yet again. What is the matter with people pushing everybody? I swear like mother and daughter. Now I'm all wet and cold. The sad part is that I don't think anybody even noticed.

"What the hell was that about?" I hear Spike's friend who I know as Vicious ask.

"To tell you the truth I honestly do not know. I thought I was trying to break up with Julia but somehow it backfired." Spike was trying to break up with Julia? Obviously it didn't go to well but why would he want to break up with her? He probably found out what a pain in the ass she really is.

I see both Vicious and Jet walk past me and thank the lord that they didn't knock me over. I think I had enough shoving for today. I continue to clean up the mess until I see some one crouched down next to me. I looked to see Spike helping me clean up the floor.

"I'm really sorry about this." Spike said as he looked into my slightly widen eyes. I can't believe Spike Spiegal of all people is helping me.

"Its fine." I looked away and continued cleaning the floor. "Happens all the time."

"I can't imagine that." He chuckled a little as he picked up the scattered plastic cups and placed them back on the tray. I threw the rag on the tray and got up.

"Thanks for the help you didn't have to do that." I said with the tray in hand as he too got up. He looked at me again with a smirk.

"It was no problem besides I can't just let you do all the dirty work. Maybe we'll see each other again." I smiled at the thought but than I remembered Gorgio and how I was supposed to meet him at the dance tonight.

I start thinking how Spike and Gorgio are two totally different people. Gorgio is more caring and sensitive. He always makes me feel good about myself. Spike is rude and conceited, he's not for me but he did help me clean up. He could've just walked out like the others but he didn't. There's also the fact that Spike is dating my stepsister... or at least I think he is.

"Only time will tell." I simply said and with that I walked back into the kitchen. I soon as I dumped everything in the sink I heard the bell ding and I knew that Spike had left.

-

**A/N- Wow it's been awhile I know but I can't help it. I'm not to good with keeping up with updates. Anyways I think I know where I want to go with this now so probably updates might be a little easier. I'm not promising anything though. Next chapter is the big Halloween Homecoming Dance!**

**Neko-Yuff16**- lol well I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**Kyoko 095**-lol yeah I would love for Julia to die but than that would be too easy. It would be funny though. I have big plans for Faye and Julia though.

**zottie**- Thanks. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to be faster with updates.

**Brain-Dead1234**- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. Anyways I'm trying to update faster but don't worry. I will eventually lol.

**Gip-Rik**- Oh it's not problem I love giving those things away. I just have so many. Here have some moregives Gip-Rik a Faye and Jet plushy.

**some mexican chick**- Hey, thanks for reviewing and don't worry I'm planning on updating soon. It all just depends on how many reviews I get.

**Female SSBM Fan**- lol yeah I'm gonna do that and lot more. And look I got Ed going to the dance with her! To hell with Julia!

**hikaru0918**- Don't worry I don't think you're being mean just honest. I really took your words to heart though. This really does look like its coming off straight from the movie and I don't want that. I'm trying to make this different.

**lydrel**- Look! I updated! Finally! lol. Now I just have to update on a regular bases.


	5. Chapter 5

This Is My Cinderella Story

Chapter 5: This Is The Night

Disclaimer: Today I don't own Cowboy Bebop and as years go by I still won't own them so suing would be useless especially to a girl who has no money what so ever.

* * *

_Last Time_

"Thanks for the help you didn't have to do that." I said with the tray in hand as he too got up. He looked at me again with a smirk.

"It was no problem besides I can't just let you do all the dirty work. Maybe we'll see each other again." I smiled at the thought but than I remembered Gorgio and how I was supposed to meet him at the dance tonight.

I start thinking how Spike and Gorgio are two totally different people. Gorgio is more caring and sensitive. He always makes me feel good about myself. Spike is rude and conceited, he's not for me but he did help me clean up. He could've just walked out like the others but he didn't. There's also the fact that Spike is dating my stepsister... or at least I think he is.

"Only time will tell." I simply said and with that I walked back into the kitchen. I soon as I dumped everything in the sink I heard the bell ding and I knew that Spike had left.

_Now_

* * *

Faye's P.O.V

_Ding _

I look up from the back to see Shin come in dressed up as Zorro. I chuckle to myself as I drop the dish I was cleaning into the sink and make my way towards him. I stand behind the counter with a smile on my face while I give him a once over.

"You look good Shin." I said, nodding in approval at his choice of costume. Shin had his dark hair gelled back, a black mask tied around over his eyes, a sword of course one of those fake metal ones tied around his waist, and black combat boots on. It made him look mysteriously cute.

"Yeah I know. I'm finally going to have my fair lady Julia." He did a little pose as he said this. His comment made me scoff at the thought. What does he see in her anyway?

Don't get me wrong I'm not jealous. I'm just looking out for his best interests I guess you can say. I know how Julia is and if he were to go out with her he wouldn't be her boyfriend just another toy Julia can play with until she gets tired of it and throws it out for a new one.

"What's this? You're not dress, unless you're planning on going as a busboy but I don't find that very appealing." My smile dropped as he said this. A few moments ago as I did the dishes I really thought this over and I have come to a decision. I'm not going.

"I'm not going Shin." I responded dejectedly. I couldn't stand to look at his eyes right now knowing that their judging me, telling me what a stupid decision I just made so I looked away.

"What do you mean you're not going? I told you everything is going to be fine."

"I know its just I'm really starting to think about this and its just not going to work out. Fiona is coming back here at midnight I don't have a dress and this guy could be absolutely… absolutely perfect." All right so I was just plain scared but at least the part about Fiona and not having a dress is true.

"You're just scared Faye." No, you think. I rolled my eyes at this comment.

"Don't roll you eyes at me Faye. You know it's true. You said so yourself this guy could be absolutely perfect."

"There's also the chance he could be absolutely horrible Shin. You don't know…"

"Until you go there and meet him." I stared looked at Shin and thought it over.

"Meet who?" At this point Annie came into the conversation, standing right next to me behind the counter.

"Faye has a secret admirer and he wants to meet her at the dance." Shin responded happily.

"Secret admirer? Is it that boy who's been sending you love notes?" Annie questioned as she turned to me with a knowing smirk present on her face.

"They're not love notes, their emails." I corrected.

"They could be telegrams and I wouldn't care, Faye. This boy really wants to meet you."

"But Fiona will kill me if I she found out I left." I kept trying to find excuses. I know I want to go but its just I don't want reality to hit me if I find out he's not what I'm expecting.

"Stop making excuses and you just leave Fiona and her blubber butt to me. You always do things for others but never anything for you. Now you have a chance to have a night for yourself. Your father would want you to have fun not take orders from Fiona."

I took her words to heart. I always do when she's the voice of reason and, as I look into her dark eyes with a smile on my face I know I lost. She's the victor when it comes to changing my mind.

"Alright I'll go but I still don't have a dress." I said with the same smile on my face. I suddenly saw a glint flash in Annie's eyes.

"I have just the thing."

* * *

"I was planning on wearing this dress when I attempted my second walk down the isle but the way I'm going it's not likely to happen." I look at Annie as she pills a big white box from under her dress and placed it in front of me. "I'm not as skinny as I used to be back than but this should fit you nicely."

I open the box to reveal a perfect white, strapless dress with beadwork design along the bodice, waist, and hem of the dress. The silver crystal tubular beads formed trailing flowers on the dress. Three liners rest under the lightweight silk chiffon that made the dress fluffy. There was also a small white mask with sparkling sequins outlining around it. I had to tear my dazzled eyes away from the dress to look at Annie, already knowing what I was going to say.

"Now I don't want to hear you say you can't accept it. I want this dress for you. It's perfect for a night like this and I won't let you turn it down." I flashed a smile at Annie before I threw my arms around her and hugged her.

"I don't know what I would do with out you." Annie patted my back then pushed me away.

"Yeah enough gushy moments. Save that for later tonight. Now let's go work on that hair of yours." I nodded eagerly, both of us jumping off the bed and making our way to the bathroom.

* * *

Shin was waiting patiently in the car as I stepped out in my dress. My white strapped high-heeled sandals clanked on the pavement. The white mask snuggled nicely on the top roof of my nose. Pieces of my hair were picked up with little sparkly butterfly clips as curls flowed down a little past my shoulders. I smiled watching Shin get out the car and stand by the door with his mouth agape.

"You…you look great Faye." Shin strutted.

"Thanks. I think I look good to." Shin pulled off his cape and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled in thanks knowing that he did it from preventing me to ruin the dress.

"You ready? Your chariot awaits." Shin walked around the car to get to the passenger seat. I laughed as he tried to impersonate an English accent to his voice.

"Why thank you good sir." Playing along I placed my hand in his and he helped me into my seat. When he was done he closed the door walked back over into the driver's seat and we were off to the dance.

* * *

Spike's P.O.V

"I can't believe you man. I thought we were going to be the three musketeers." Vicious complained. "It's not fair that we look like your body guards while you look like prince charming."

"I lost my costume at the dry cleaners." I said not even facing him. I was waiting for her.

"That has got to be the biggest crock of shit I ever heard."

"It's no big deal Vicious. Look I'm gonna go walk around." Not wanting to hear him anymore I start making my way past the dancing couples. Pretty soon I was off the dance floor and facing Julia and her kid sister Ed.

"Arrgh Ed! Stop bouncing around, you're giving me a headache!" Julia screamed grabbing Ed by her arm. Julia was wearing a black cat suit that clings to her like a second layer of skin and leather gloves with fake black claws coming out from the fingers.. Her bangs were spread out everywhere. She came as cat woman.

Ed was wearing a blue dress with a white apron white stockings and black shoes. I knew she was dressed as Alice from wonderland. Ed kept trying to get out her grasp, which caused Julia's grip to tighten. It disgusted me how Julia abused her sister.

"Let me go you big meany! I want to dance!" Ed kept struggling. Her arm was starting to get red.

"Julia what's going on?" I finally decided to intervene.

"Nothing Ed is just being a nuisance. Don't worry about it." Tears were starting to slide down Ed's cheeks as she kept struggling.

"Why don't you let her go? She just wants to have fun." I grabbed Julia's arm hoping to emphasize my point. With success Julia released her hold and Ed who immediately smiled and ran towards the dance floor.

"I don't appreciate how you tell me to handle my sister." Julia snapped snatching her arm back.

"Well I don't appreciate how you treat your sister or Faye for that matter."

"Oh please, what's with you Spike? You use to be the biggest asshole now all of sudden you got a conscience? To tell you the truth it's starting be a fucking drag." Julia said this bitterly looking at me with anger.

"Than why are you with me? If you're so annoyed why stay with me? I already told you I want out on this relationship." I asked. If she hated how I acted so much why bother staying with me for so long. I don't care if I was dumped if it meant being without Julia than I'll let her dump me.

"Because Spike you're the most popular boy in school. I'm not going to let some other girl take what's rightfully mine's." Figured that she was with me for popularity. Made me think if anybody just liked me for me. If Romani found out I were Spike Spiegal would she feel the same or just walk away?

"So I'm just someone you can play with until I get old?" I glared slightly at Julia. It was hard to look at her knowing that she was only with me to keep her status from crashing.

"Don't take it personally Spike. You're still a great boyfriend but you're not for me but hey we'll still go to prom together and everything. It's only right that the king and queen go together." With that she placed a kiss on my lips and walked away, leaving me to stand alone like a lost soul. Sometimes I hate being me.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now. I'm gonna have to plan how I have to see how I'm going to write the next chapter. Next chapter is when Gorgio and Romani finally meet. Now that's gonna be fun!

Neko-Yuff16- How can you say that? I could never forget you guys. Good luck on you're updating problem. At least we share the pain.

Nis-chan- You know what? You're so awesome for adding me to your favorites.

some mexican chick- No problem:hugs back: If you were excited about this chapter than just wait until you read the next one.

Kendra Luehr- I saw this cute picture dressed as Alice during Halloween. It was so cute! Now with Fiona I've never thought of Shrek but no you got me thinking about it and I just can't help laughing my freaking head off.

babygurl101- Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one and thanks for reviewing.

lydrel- I hope this was sooner than before. I'm really trying to update faster but it's so hard.

Rukusho- Yeah they are ooc but hey it's an AU fic so I'm not to worried about that. It's kind of hard for me to keep them in character. Don't get me wrong I can but for some events I need them to loosen up a bit.

Gip-Rik- I'm guessing you were really happy that I updated. Well hope this gets you all excited.


	6. Chapter 6

This Is My Cinderella Story

Chapter 6: I'll Be The Biggest Fan Of Your Life

Last Time

"So I'm just someone you can play with until I get old?" I glared slightly at Julia. It was hard to look at her knowing that she was only with me to keep her status from crashing.

"Don't take it personally Spike. You're still a great boyfriend but you're not for me but hey we'll still go to prom together and everything. It's only right that the king and queen go together." With that she placed a kiss on my lips and walked away, leaving me to stand alone like a lost soul. Sometimes I hate being me.

Now

* * *

Faye's P.O.V

Oh my god I'm freaking out here. We finally made it and are making our way through the lobby into the room that was holding the dance. Before I was about to make my grand entrance though Shin caught me by the shoulders.

"Look I'll be around the punch bowl knowing my luck but if this guy isn't all what you think he is than come find me and we'll go." Shin said slipping off his cape from my shoulders.

"I thought you said he would be absolutely perfect." I responded with a knowing smirk.

"Oh now you listen to me. Faye I don't have any doubt that he isn't perfect I just want to make sure you don't get hurt. You're like my little sister now and I wouldn't want any guys playing with you." At that point Shin was looking anywhere but my face. I knew it embarrassed him to open up like that to anybody so I just hugged him.

"Thanks Shin that means a lot to me coming from you." I said letting him go. I finally realized one thing.

"Shin we have to be back before midnight or Fiona we'll find out I left." I looked at him to see him think it over.

"Give me your phone" I lifted my dress a little over my ankle and reached down to pick up my cell phone that was clipped onto my shoe strap. I gave it to him and watched him set the alarm.

"Ok it's set a quarter to midnight." I nodded as he gave my phone back and I clipped it back on my shoe strap. Shin already started making his way downstairs where I saw a lot of the kids from my school dancing.

Now that I was really looking around I was seeing that the room was covered in bright lights that circled the room and hung around pillars. There were some tables that were pushed to the side and a bar that served none alcoholic drinks of course in the middle back of the room. There were a few big speakers playing loud music. I felt like I was in some sort of dance club.

_When the world is darker than I can understand.  
When nothing turns out the way I planned.  
When the sky turns gray and there's no end in sight.  
When I can't sleep through the lonely night._

Taking a big deep breath I placed on foot on the step soon followed by the other and made my way downstairs where I saw everyone stop what they were doing and watch me descend. I made eye contact with some but than decided to just look ahead of me ignoring the stares. Just breathe.

_I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you._

* * *

Spike's P.O.V

After the blow Julia landed earlier I felt a little crummy. I was hoping that when Romani got here she would finally bring me back at peace but she wasn't and that made feel even worse.

_When my insides are wracked with anxiety.  
You have the touch that will quiet me.  
You lift my spirit. You melt the ice.  
When I need inspiration, when I need advice._

Some how feeling the crowd get quiet I turn to see the cause only to lay eyes on a girl I've never seen before. Just by looking at her I knew she was Romani. She walked with such grace and held a sense of confidence around her. Her white gown trailing behind like a small train down the stairs. She was beautiful and I wasn't about to deny that yet I felt like I met her before but how could I have forgotten such a face?

_I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.  
Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you._

I pushed my way through the crowd walking towards her. I had to know if it was Romani. I had to know if she was real or if it was all just a dream my sick and twisted mind made up in a cruel attempt to make me face reality. Ignoring the fact that Julia was watching me from afar I continued walking up to her.

* * *

Faye's P.O.V

After making my entrance everybody went back to dancing or whatever they were doing leaving me to push through the crowd. I made my way to the middle of the dance floor. Looking above I saw a huge chandelier with small crystals hanging all around it. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned my gaze over at the last person I expected to see.

"Romani?" My eyes widened. This wasn't possible he couldn't be Gorgio. He wasn't supposed to be. I knew this was to good to be true.

"Spike Spiegal, star quarter back most popular guy in school? You're Gorgio?" I responded in shock. I still couldn't believe it was Spike. This was all wrong especially the part where I am speaking with my stepsister's boyfriend via email.

"Yeah sorry that my costume doesn't hide my identity." He chuckled giving me one of those sympathetic smirks. I was thinking over the possibility of just walking away find Shin and just go back to the diner.

Where would I be? What would I do?  
If you'd never helped me through.  
I hope someday if you've lost your way.  
You could turn to me like I turn to you.

"This was a mistake. I have to go." I turned around and started walking back towards the stairs but didn't make it as far to the first step. Spike made sure that I wouldn't

"This isn't a mistake." He stood in front me blocking my exit.

"Do you even know who I am?" I snapped at him.

"You're Romani. The girl I always wanted to meet. I know exactly know who you are. What's your name?" I rolled my eyes at this. Of course he knew who I was, note sarcasm.

I turn to you. Like a flower leaning toward the sun.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one.

"How is it that the most popular boy in school is really some guy who finds girls on the Internet? I thought…"

"Just thought I was one of those guys who sit in the back corner of Starbucks writing poetry." He interrupted mid sentence but at least he was on the button. I nodded in agreement. "I told you once that when I'm around other people I have to pretend to be someone else but when I'm with you."

"…You're exactly who you want to be. I remember that." He nodded. We stayed quiet after that.

_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down.  
I turn to you._

_I turn to you. When fear tells me to turn around.  
I turn to you. 'Cos you're the only one._

_Who can turn me around when I'm upside down._

"Look I'm not really into big crowds. So do you want to walk outside for a bit and talk?" I nodded and we both headed outside.

I turn to you. I turn to you. I turn to you.

* * *

Spike's P.O.V

"So you seem to know a lot about me yet I don't know much about you. How about I ask you a question than you can ask me one?" We walked through the garden of the hotel. Flowers of all different kinds were stern everywhere especially white and pink roses. She seemed to know so much about me. I want to know as much of her as she knew of me.

"All right."

"Were you disappointed when you found out I was Gorgio?"

"Surprisingly no just shocked. What about your girlfriend?" I cringed at the mention of Julia. Now that I have found Romani I knew I had to get rid of Julia.

"We're done. She was only with me for the fame she never really wanted to be with me." I saw her roll her eyes as if she knew something I didn't but I let it passed and asked my next question.

"Now if we were to ever go out and eat what would you want?"

"Pizza. Why does that matter?" She asked.

"Hey I like a girl with a hearty appetite besides you just eliminated about 50 of the girls at our school." I heard laughed as we ended up walking into a small courtyard that was covered in even more pink and white roses. Glittering white lights sparkled up in the trees giving off enough light in the center of the courtyard. I didn't even notice small group of musicians tuning up their violins.

"If I asked you to dance would you say yes?" I stopped walking and stood right in front of her looking down into her vibrant green eyes.

"There's no music." She looked up into mine's as well.

"So what?" I shrugged my shoulders and held my hand out hoping she'll accept.

"Then yes." She smiled at me placing her hand into my outstretched one. I gently wrapped my arm around her waist laying my hand on her small back and we slowly started swaying. I'm guessing the musicians I didn't notice earlier noticed us and started playing a soft slow dancing tune.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

* * *

Faye's P.O.V

Someone pinch me this is all a dream. There's no possible way I can be dancing with Spike Spiegal of all people. If this is heaven than sign me up for the next trip. I felt so warm in his arms I didn't want to pull away. All of my negative thoughts of this being wrong flew out my mind and I just joined the dance with my prince charming.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"How come I've never seen you?" He asked as we both swayed together in rhythm not daring to stop dancing.

"Maybe you're were looking but not really seeing." I answered truthfully. He has seen me I'm surprised he hasn't even recognized yet but that goes to show you he really wasn't looking at me.

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

With that thought in mind my smile dropped a little. I'm guessing Spike noticed it too since he dropped my hand but still held my back.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
And stand at the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

"What's wrong?" His hand cupped the side of my face bring it to eye level. I tried pulling it away but he gently held it back in place.

"Would you ever want to see me again?" I suddenly decided to ask. He chuckled a bit before answering.

"Yeah… in a heartbeat."

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Spike pulled away and picked a pink rose from the garden. He broke the stem making it shorter and placed over my ear. Wrapping his arms around my waist again as we slowly started inching towards each other. My breath caught in my throat at this moment

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Beep, beep, beep, beep. Oh not now. I silently cursed to myself as my phone rang signaling it was a quarter to midnight. The sound made us pull away not even getting to land a small kiss.

"I have to go." I said. Spike stood dumbfounded at the moment.

"You got a curfew?"

"Something like that." I started running back towards the hotel, leaving Spike behind to himself.

"Wait!" He called out. I could tell he was following me so I moved faster hoping he wouldn't catch up. I knew if I stayed I wouldn't leave the second time around.

I made it back inside the party trying to find Shin. I saw him trying to put the moves on Julia but she wasn't buying it. Trying to make it across the dance I accidentally knocked into someone causing to almost lose my balance. I latched on to this person's arm before I could fall to the ground.

"Faye-Faye?"

"Ed?" I looked at the girl in front of me dressed, as Alice that was indeed Ed. "How did you know it was me?"

"Silly Faye-Faye Ed can never forget you but Ed thought mean mommy person was making Faye-Faye work today." Ed looked at me with curious eyes.

"She did Ed but I snuck out to meet someone but you have to promise to keep this a secret. Fiona nor Julia can not know about this ok?"

"Got it Faye-Faye! I promise." With a salute Ed began dancing again twirling around making her dress look bigger. I shook my head in amusement before making it towards Shin.

"Shin we got to go." I said urgently putting myself between him and Julia. Shin gave me a pleading look begging to stay but I simply shook my head.

"Well mi lady I must bid you adieu." Shin regretfully said taking Julia's hand but she snatched it away before he could lay his lips on it.

"Yeah just go already!" She snapped. I suddenly felt myself being whirled around and facing Julia.

"You're the one who was trying to steal my boyfriend!" I cringed. I was scared that she'd notice that's it me but I'm guessing she's to mad to even try and figure out who I'm really am. I saw Julia lift her hand in mid-air but stopped as she realized my stare wasn't on her anymore. Following my gaze Julia turned around to see Spike staring back at her and she knew she was caught. He started to run towards us and I took that as the opportunity to run. So I grabbed Shin's arm and we both started running up the stairs and out the door. During all that I didn't realized I dropped my phone onto the staircase I just kept running until we reached Shin's car.

"Oh my god Spike Spiegal almost kissed me." I opened the car door and got into the passenger seat while Shin took off his cape and threw it in the back before getting in as well.

"Well Julia was totally into to me. So had did Spike take it when he found out it was you?" He asked starting the car and pulling out of our parking spot.

"He didn't know it was because I didn't tell him." I Slipped off my mask and threw it in the back seat along with Shin's cape.

"What? Why not?" He asked while I stared out the car window.

"Because Shin he's expecting someone with classy looks and good standards not Faye Valentine some girl who buses tables at Fiona's Diner." I countered bitterly. I feel so stupid right now. I couldn't believe I let myself go through with this. I should've left when I had the chance. Shin stayed quit after that as he drove back to the diner.

Shin dropped me off at the diner and I got dressed back in the kitchen before making it back to the dining room. Once there I explained to everyone about my night with Spike Spiegal and how we danced under the stars. I also mentioned the fact that after this night Spike is not to know who I am. Romani is dead.

* * *

Spike's P.O.V

After standing awhile by myself I asked myself what the hell I was doing before taking off and following the girl of my dreams. I didn't know what made me want to go after her I should've just let her walk away but I couldn't. Something told me to go after to her and I'd be damned if I just let her walk out of my life.

I finally made it inside only to find that Julia was about to hit her. I soon locked eyes with Romani knowing she has spotted me. Julia turned as well and I looked at her with hatred evident in my eyes. I couldn't believe that after all the shit she told me about her using me for popularity that she was going to hit the one woman I found that didn't care for my popularity status but just the real Spike Spiegal.

I started to run towards them in hopes of reaching Romani but she grabbed some guy dressed as Zorro and ran off again. I continued running after them though only to be stopped be Julia blocking my way.

"Spike I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier. I love you and I was just acting stupid." She wrapped her arms around me burying her face into my chest. I just stood there with a frown on my face upset at the fact that she was stopping me from reaching the one thing I really want. I grabbed Julia by the shoulders and pulled her away from me staring right into her face.

"Julia just stay away from me. It's over." I said my frown never leaving my face. I let her go and started running after Romani again. Julia's interference cost me to miss her. I looked left and right but couldn't find her I knew she was gone. Turning around my eyes fell upon a silver cell phone lying on the floor. I picked it up knowing that it belonged to her. I held it for a second before putting it in my back pocket and heading back to the dance.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That has got to be the longest chapter I wrote so far for this. I actually had tons of fun writing this but part of me thinks this is crap but hey I'll let you be the judge of that.

some mexican chick- I know Ed does look cute. I actually saw her wear actual costume on a website during Halloween.

The-InFamous-Bounty-Hunter- I know I hate her to but she's one of those people we have to tolerate because she's just there but hey I'm glad you're like it so far.

Kendra Luehr- To tell you the truth I didn't think people wore wedding dresses to prom either but it makes sense I guess.

lydrel- I'm not saying you rush me with updates. I'm just saying that I need to get my act together and update as ofter as possible because I don't want people losing interest in the story but thanks for waiting like a patient reader.

Female SSBM Fan- Little word of advice I take everybody's reviews seriously. Anything you want I'll try and fit in. Yep that's my motto …or at least until I find a new one.


End file.
